


Revelation's Genesis

by ItchyToaster



Series: Godless and Free [1]
Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe- Angels, Alternate Universe- Fantasy, M/M, Multi, Prequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItchyToaster/pseuds/ItchyToaster
Summary: There used to be a balance between creators and creations. The realms of Heaven and Earth lived in separate worlds of peace and harmony.But, the prayers begging for answers and the pleas of the masses become painful to listen to after millennia.(A/N: Prequel to 'Salvation')





	1. The High Council of Angels

**Author's Note:**

> Hey honey, here's the Tumblr [link](https://honeybeehanlon.tumblr.com/post/174798071100/coming-soon-salvation) to this fic in case you prefer to read it there.

 

William: The Angel of Time and Justice

**The Manipulator of Time;** William was one of the first angels to create an order among his kind. He assumed the head of the Council because of his unique powers, and though his influence is minimal in the affairs of their creations, Bill’s powers make him one of the most influential and authoritarian figures among the Council. His abilities allow him to see into the future, however, he refrains from doing so. He brings order and stability to the angels as well as to their creations, and because of his insight into the future, those around him often listen to his judgment. Without him, the balance of all they have known would be thrown off completely, leaving the others within the Council to try and restore what can never be. Bill’s wings are a deep royal blue, signifying his own status as well as an allusion to his manipulation and knowledge of the inner workings that is time itself.

 

Michale: The Angel of The Moon and Sun

**Controler of the Seasons;** Though some angels that are not among the Council see Michale as a more powerful individual that William, Michale refuses to be the leader, as his own responsibilities do not allow him to focus on any of his own kind. Michael has the ability to control the course of time as it relates to the seasons, as well as the weather. He often works alongside Stanley, and when they first started creating the world below their own, the two angels were inseparable, crafting the beauty that was nature, biomes, and realms that could not be achieved by just one. Mike’s work would always be accompanied by another to truly manifest the final product. His ability to manipulate such large celestial bodies also allows him to control and create the stars themselves. The angel’s work among the night sky is told in legends of every dialect, reminiscing over the being named Michael, the great angel with midnight skin and dark wings that were constructed with the stars themselves, shimmering with highlights of silver and opal.

 

Stanley: The Angel of Earth and Sea

**The Manipulator of the Tides and Mountains;** Although Stanley has no leadership role within the Council, Mike relies heavily on him because of his strengths. Some within the Council often say that their roles are one in the same, for wherever one angel may be, the other is surely by his side. Stanley has often been heard to say that his own powers give him laborious tasks, but it is quite the opposite. Stanley is often found among his creations with Michael. He often looks to Mike for guidance when controlling what dwells on Earth, and the angel of the cosmos is always thrilled to help. The two of them often roam through dense forests and dive to the depths of the ocean where the most peculiar creatures are found. His ability to create and cultivate allows Stanley to explore the seas and Earth, and because of his time in the ocean, the angel’s heavy grey wings are often dripping, covered in pearls and seashells. Because of his appearance, many of his worshipers often craft pearl and seashell jewelry in hopes of the angel hearing their prayers which he often does.

 

Beverly: The Angel of Fertility and Love

**Giver of Life;** Beverly’s role is found in the prayers of the humans. She often listens to the many thanks, asking for a healthy child, or a strong marriage. Her abilities also transcend into the lives of the angels, but most refuse to procreate, so the moments are few and far in between. However, her work is always used to aid another angel, for without her on powers, humanity itself would be lost. Her powers were used in the creation of life itself, working with Stanley and Michael when creation first began. Beverly’s own wings are crimson, shimmering with gold and rubies. The humans often mused that the sunset was as beautiful because of her wings, some writing hymns about the angels Beverly and Michael, who created the most beautiful scenes across the sky as they flew through the heavens.

 

Edward: The Angel of Healing and Melody

**The Healer and Musician;** Edward’s hands are healing, and with his touch, he is able to bring humans (and sometimes angels) back to health. He often listens to the thousands of pained voices, begging for his healing abilities and strength, and because of this, Eddie is rarely able to leave the heavens. His work is never finished, and he often finds himself teaming with Ben to create remedies for the humans to use so he is able to listen to prayers of thanks rather than ones that plead. He is able to bring back those from horrible illness, but cannot bring back the dead without Bill’s permission. Some say that his affinity for song gives him his shimmering gold wings like that of a harp, his feathers soft like silk. It is rumored that plucking his feathers is like plucking his beloved harp, and each feather contained its own secret chord. No one has dared attempt this, for when tried, the young angel becomes furious, threatening a plague on whoever wants to take his feathers. Though it is rare, some prophets have claimed to hear the young angel, Edward playing his harp from up above, his harmonious chords accompanied by his own singing voice. No angel has ever been able to confirm those rumors.

 

Benjamin: The Angel of Wisdom and Alchemy

**The True Prophet;** From the moment the human race was created, Benjamin had been mesmerized by their presence and their lives. Because of his passion, he became the prophet of the Council. His writing and curating has never ceased because of this, and Ben has not minded a bit. Because his role his both above and below the heavens, Ben wanders through temples from time to time, secretly writing for prophets on Earth to tell the true nature of each angel. Ben plays an important role in the lives of his counterparts, compiling all the history of the Council for reference, as well as the humans themselves. He strives to account for all that the angels have created and compiles records of each meeting they have, what is discussed, and what each outcome is. It is because of Ben that humans are aware of their presence. Ben often sends visions to prophets, allowing the humans to have minor glimpses into who they are. He is very careful with how he relays information to their worshipers, and most legends that are told are originally written by Ben. Because of his role, his wings are rarely used, though his large, dark brown feathers are strong and heavy. Benjamin is also the creator of the ‘Masks’, items worn by angels that allow them to take their human form. The Masks themselves only allow angels to change form when worn, and if broken, wherever the item is broken (Heaven/Earth) is where the angel must stay for the rest of their days, unable to travel back and forth. 

 

Richard: The Angel of Luck and Mischief

**The Tempter and Trickster;** Richard, being the youngest and least effective of the Council, finds humor in the humans, though he is urged from doing so from the rest of his counterparts. His role very rarely plays a part in Angel’s lives, as luck was never needed for them. However, Richie’s constant taunting and manipulation of the council leaves a lot to be desired. His presence is needed, as he is able to observe humans from a closer perspective. Richard often wanders among the humans, masking himself as one of them to enjoy the thrills that he cannot obtain from his own heavenly dwelling. His observations are both a blessing and a curse to the others because though detailed, Richie makes a point of describing every maiden and man he encounters. No detail is ever left to the imagination. Though he considered the lowest within the council, Richie himself is the most beautiful angel. His beautiful, brilliantly white, sapphire-adorned wings tantalize all who gaze upon him, and his mischievous attitude and charm allow him to take any number of humans (and angels) for his own. Because of this, Richie is often fawned over when he stays on Earth, and many humans regard him as their true anointed king, which, unfortunately, makes the Council terribly frustrated.


	2. ...be in subjection, to avoid God's wrath but also for the sake of conscience...

Humans often called them Gods, though they never really existed. The unearthly beings, though called many names other than their own, were still just angels. When basking in the glory and majesty of them, humanity took the other-worldly creatures for more than what they actually were. Most of the angles, when gracing the presence of the human race, took their compliments with a politeness, never correcting or confirming the human's assumptions.

The Council that was maintained among the angles were unknown to those below, and the Council itself dared not interfere with the inner workings of the place they had cultivated. The highest angels told the others that their true identities must remain a mystery to their children, and the world they created must stay separate from their own long, intricate lives. Humans would still pray to their respective angels for the trials they endured, though those who prayed called them the Gods of their trade.

When planting crops, the people would pray to Michael, the angel of The Moon and Sun, and Stanley, the angel of the Earth and Seas. In return, the two beings worked as one, bringing people a bountiful harvest and warm summers for their food to grow in. When women begged for a healthy child, they would speak to Beverly, the angel of fertility and love. Edward, the angel of health and melody would listen to the pleas of the sick and the songs of a sailor, who would often carry the feathers of a seabird to call onto Stanley as they traveled the vast expanses of the ocean.

Benjamin would bless his people with wisdom and prophecies when worshipers would spend days in temples, crafting legends and hymns for the circle of angels. And William, the Highest Angel of the council, would create order through justice. He also saw to it that the people he helped create, thrive in an orderly fashion through his manipulation of time. The Highest Angel utilized his powers to see through time itself, understanding its coils and working cogs like a simple pocket watch. His powers were used to great lengths to ensure the celestial beings in the heavens would interact as little as possible with the world, warning them of the grave consequences that would arise from their heavenly presence. The Council and the rest of the heavens were detached from the very thing they promised to protect. However, one being, in particular, wanted to enjoy the product of their ages of observation, immersing himself in the mysterious world of the human race.

 

The young angel was known as Richard. When observing the creation, the angel began to enjoy the little problems humans would be wrapped up in. As an unknown third party, he took a small sense of pleasure in watching the trivial events unfold over time. The cunning and crafty angel had never found creatures so perplexing and amusing as the human race. Like the rest, he would often observe them from afar, finding amusement in their lives. While other angels strictly interacted with humans as humans themselves, becoming spies within the world they had created eons ago, Richard did not leave his powers to the imagination of the people he roamed among.

As the angel of luck and mischief, Richie often found himself in the brothels and bars within towns, gambling, drinking, enjoying the peculiar lives and reveling in the sin that he rarely experienced when among his own kind.  When the angel traveled down to Earth, he roamed among the people with his charm and wit on his side. His fingertips still carried all his power, and whatever he wished for was given to him. Though advised otherwise, he longed to interfere further into the matters of the human race. He would often find himself wandering the Earth, plucking humans one by one for his own curiosity, telling them that he could give them whatever they desired as long as they did as he asked.

Getting humans to follow and listen was a simple task for Richard. He was, after all, the most beautiful angel out of the rest. With dark curls that touches his shoulders and a cunning grin that would swoon any, Richard would often sweet-talk his way into the homes of the rich and into the soft sheets of any human that dared to listen to his sultry voice like one of a siren. His long, brilliantly white wings were constructed with the finest gold and sapphires, the colors so pristine they painted the sky and the oceans.

Humans wrote hymns about the beautiful being called Richard, who was dripping in blue and gold, adorned with wings that would envelop his lovers during copulation. They wrote of his charming effect on the humans when he would visit from the heavens, and how he would choose one, only to have them return alone, their mind slowly unraveling after the time spent with the unearthly being. The act of physically taking a human was uncommon and taboo, but Richard hardly cared as he invited desperate worshipers into his temple to take for his own, only to leave them alone, mind deteriorating into insanity.

Though threatened with being outcasted from heaven, Richard still wandered among the humans as he pleased, outwardly telling the people of is true nature, and allowing those around him to bask in his presence. He rather enjoyed the attention of the small, small humans. He adored the poetry they would write in his honor and the many songs that would include lyrics of his magnificent wings and his ability to paint the skies with them.

The waking of humanity was a slow sight of evolution, but the mischievous angel loved nothing more than the period when the humans broke each other in the name of a higher power, erecting statues and temples for the sake of a God they had never seen. William blamed the outrage among the people on Richard, who constantly found company in his devoting followers, sitting in their high temples and listening to their trivial problems while the angels attempt to control Richard’s powers.

 

The Council of the Heavens had called meetings multiple times because of Richie’s actions, ones that he rarely attended because his role as a mere mischief maker wasn’t as important as say, the rotation of the sun or the creation of life itself. However, one particular meeting, Richie was called directly from the heavens, and the angel was forced from the comfort of his temple on Earth to meet the rest of the council.

The rest of the High Angels were seated in their respective thrones that lined the rounded table in the center of the hall, their eyes all on Richard as he sauntered in, his taut body and shimmering wings adorned with the finest silk and gold crafted by his devoted humans. He could hear scoffs from the other angles that would sit to observe the council, and all Richard could do was smile to himself as he greeted his counterparts. He flashed each of them a cheeky grin, though he was only met with disappointed scowls. The sound of his many golden chains moving echoed loudly through the hall, signifying his arrival, and if one was unable to hear that, his voice surely notified others of his presence.

 

“Awh is this all for me?” Richie laughed, making the council roll their eyes in annoyance. Richie only grinned, approaching Willam with a teasing, cheeky expression. “You shouldn’t have, Billy.”

The Highest Angel rolled his eyes, glaring up at the mischievous, taunting angel. His arms folding across his chest. “Sit down, Richie.”

The angels preferred their own names to the ones the humans called them. The interactions between them then became more personal than what would transpire between their followers because of it.  

“Why? Finally unable to control them?” Richie chuckled, referring to the humans he spent most of his time with. He arched his brow at Bill. The higher being’s blue eyes widened, and his jaw shifted as he tried to hide his anger.

“No thanks to you.” Bill hissed, barely able to control his temper with Richie, drumming his fingers on the cherrywood table.

“Richie.” Another voice called. The younger angel turned his head to the source of the sound, seeing Michael sitting on Bill’s right with a facial expression that could be described as nothing less than a scowl. His eyes were narrowed as he glared at the angel that still stood. Usually, Richie would still go on, taunting his peers for their pompous behavior, but if there was one member of the council that could keep anyone in line, it was Michael. His fingers dug into his throne, and Richie knew just from the grip that he was tiptoeing on a dangerous line. He silently complied, lowering his head and making his way to his designated seat among the council in between Beverly and Edward. There was a scornful silence that hung in the air, one that didn’t leave until Bill cleared his throat.

 

“This Council has been called because of our growing presence within the lives of the human race,” All eyes around the table shifted to Richard. “This wouldn’t be a problem, but, because of you,” Bill’s blue eyes narrowed at Richie, his gaze making the other angel’s wings shift with his own position. “We need to discuss these implications.”

“If I may,”  The youngest angel sat on the edge of his head, arms on the table as he rested his head in his right hand. Richie’s tone was too formal, almost mocking, and the rest of the council were all too aware of his shenanigans, eyes rolling. However, he was stopped before he could begin his line of terrible jokes.

“No, you may _not_.” The voice came from the other end of the roundtable, and Richie turned to look at Stanley, whose heavy, wet, silver and pearl wings bristled as he did so. “Do you even know what this could mean?” He asked, almost baffled at Richie’s nonchalance.

“I don’t really see the problem here.” Richie shrugged. “Isn’t it good that they worship me? That they notice?” His hands splayed out on the dark cherry table, eyes scanning his peers for validation, but found none. Stoic, disapproving faces all met him.

“Yes, but--” Ben started, looking up from the large, worn bound book he was writing in.

“Then what’s the problem?” Richie again searched his friends’ faces for answers but finding none. When the table was silent, he began again. “You need me watching them. You need someone else because the rest of you are so _disconnected_.” Richie taunted, looking directly at Bill.

“Periodically, Richie. Not every fucking day where you’re in some human’s bed.” Eddie growled, his soft, gold wings sheltering him slightly as he folded his arms over. “You know you’re not supposed to be down there.”

“And then what?” Richie asked again, his fiery temper and quick tongue starting to move faster than his mind. “So then they’ll fucking forget about us and then we’ll _die_?”

 

At this, murmurs went around those observing the meeting, their excited whispering voice starting to bounce off of the tall, arched ceilings. Angels on the Council exchanged worried looks, some more than others. The validity of their status only remained if the humans still relied on them. Some of the angels that sat in their seats were aware of the secure roles they held, whereas others, like Richie, had smaller, intricate roles not immediately noticed by their creations. He sat upon his throne, his large wings shifting with him. He looked across the table at Bill with a defiant glint in his eyes, knowing he was right.

“You know that won’t happen. It’s impossible.” Bill countered, trying to remain civil in the wake of Richie’s rage.

“How do you know that?” Richie asked, head tilting to the side. Bill opened his mouth to counter with his obvious response, but Richie shot it down quickly. “You refuse to see into the future.”

 “You know it’s too dangerous.”

“And what’s the danger?” Richie’s voice was getting louder, getting the attention of those not seated at the table. His harsh words echoed in the hall. “That you find out I’m right?”

 

Shocked gasps came from the observers, and Richie saw as Stan, Ben, and Beverly looked visually appalled at Richard’s behavior. His sharp tongue usually was to tease and mock his peers, but something had gotten into the youngest angel, and his quick wit was getting the best of him. He rose up slightly in his seat, unable to hide the knowing, ‘I win’ smirk on his face.

 Silence soon filled the grand hall, and Bill’s royal blue wings bristled with annoyance. His wide blue eyes were still locked with Richie in a silent challenge. He felt as though his voice had left him in the wake of Richie’s defiance, and all the Highest Angel could do was look on in horror as Bill was being ridiculed.

“Richie…” Mike began, trying to pick up where Bill had fallen. “We understand you’re frustrated, but there has to be a balance between us and them.” Those words were just a phrase Bill repeated to them (mostly Richie) over and over, and the rest of the Council knew they had to reinforce it.

 “Why? They want to know their creators. What’s the harm in that?” Richie asked, his voice still filled with frustration. After so long on Earth, Richie started to listen to what the humans had to say, and they always came to him with a multitude of questions and prayers, wondering why their ‘Gods’ had abandoned them.

 “Richie we’ve been through this.” Stan groaned, eyes rolling. He held his head in his hands, a heavy sigh falling from his lips and a quiet _‘Oh my fucking God’_ coming from his lowered head. Richie rolled his eyes.

 “Yeah, soon they’ll have power and forget who created them. So, we rule them. As humans.”

 

The notion sent murmurs echoing through the halls. A few shocked gasps and exclamations came from the observers, making the Hall feel suffocated with noise.

Stan’s head shot up at Richie’s suggestion, eyes looking at the Highest Angel. “He can’t be serious.” The look in his green eyes was one of horror, and Stan glanced at Richie in slight confusion.

“Dead serious. They need to be reminded of--”

“No,” Bill growled.

 

That single word made the room filled with noise and confusion come to a quick hush, and the silence made the rest of the Council freeze.

“Richie, out of all the dumb things you have ever suggested, that was the worst.” The angel sighed, putting a hand over his face while his blue wings fell over his arms in instinctual protection. Eyes shifted between Richie and Bill silently, waiting for the other to speak. The rest of the Council refused to speak on either person’s behalf, all of them waiting for someone else to say something.

 

“...I think it’s a good idea.”

Heads turned to the voice, seeing Eddie slumped back in his seat, trying to physically remove himself from the conversation as much as possible. Richie only grinned.

 

“See? Eds knows what I’m talking about!” Richie went to embrace Eddie but was quickly met with a _‘Don’t fucking touch me’_ from the other angel.

“Don’t encourage him. We’re not discussing it.” Bill grumbled, finally removing his hand from his face.

“But-” Richie started, leaning against the table.

“That’s _final_.” Bill shot back, jaw shifting.

 

Richie’s wings moved as he did in his seat, starting to become restless as anger once again filled him. He felt irritation and frustration stir within him, and his wings bristled as the thoughts festered in his mind. His dark eyes shifted across the table to the leader of the Council, and when he did, he felt those emotions become stronger and stronger. His fingertips that drummed absentmindedly on the table stopped, nails slightly digging into the wood as he watched the Highest Angel.

The other being took no notice of Richie’s anger, his attention already being taken away from the most ‘important’ subject at hand.  Bill, instead, was resting back in his seat, talking to Beverly and Stanley.

The more Richie watched, the more impatient and irritated he became, and though he had gotten quite practiced at trying to control himself, there was something within him that refused to contain his whirl of emotions.

 _He_ was the one that saw what happened on Earth. _He_ knew what those humans went through, and how they longed for their creators to give them a sign, an answer, and Richie ached to give them one.

 

“It’s not final, Bill.”

 

Silence fell, and all eyes were once again fixed on Richie.

Stan and Beverly stopped talking, both beings exchanged worried glances as Richie continued.

 

“Do you even _understand_ what happens on Earth? Do you ever _hear_ their prayers?” The angel’s voice was sharp around the edges, each word bitten as he spoke with fury and frustration.

“You never listen,” Richie growled, his fingertips digging into the table.

Bill stayed silent, though it was apparent that his own anger was getting the best of him.

 

“All you want to do is keep us separated. _Why_?” The mischievous angel knew he was plucking Bill like a harp, and every word tugged at the Highest Angel with ease, his face contorting into a sight of rage. He didn’t answer.

“Richie, _stop it_.” Mike warned, sitting on the edge of his seat. His dark eyes met Richard’s from across the table, a warning in the way they gazed at each other. Richie could feel something fearful stir within him, but he still persisted, finding a bit of pleasure in the way Bill started to cower. The sight of the Highest Angel falling silent with a knowing fear made Richie continue, his grin now plastered on his face.

“I think I know why…” He hummed, leaning in on the table, both arms letting him rest comfortably. He watched Bill try not to back away, though his dark blue wings sheltered his body all the more as Richie inched forward.

“You know your powers mean _nothing_ to them. They’ll overthrow you in _seconds_.” Richie taunted, chuckling as Bill rose in his seat. He could tell that the Highest Angel was attempting to make himself look stronger than how he felt.

 

“Richie--”

   

“I’m right, aren’t I?” Richie cut Mike off, now looking to his silent peers. Their eyes all shifted away from his daring gaze. “You’re weak and afraid-- aren’t you? After what happened to--”

 

“ _NO_!” Bill yelled, on his feet seconds. Those wide, dark wings were spread, the heavy feathers creating a large, stretched shadow over the Council. His wide blue eyes looked down at Richie in horror and fury, hands turned into fists. The hall was completely silent, all members of the Council froze. Except for Richie, who only looked Bill up and down. He tried to look calm, but his own white wings were close to his sides, sheltering him from the higher angel’s wrath.

“Bill…” Mike whispered, his fingertips brushing against Bill’s left hand, which was still curled into a tight fist. The Highest Angel looked toward the voice, his wings lowering at the sight of Michael’s kind face. Not a single word was exchanged between them as they looked at one another, but Michael was able to calm the other angel down with a touch of his hand.

Bill let out a heavy sigh, his heavy, shimmering blue wings lowered with his head as he composed himself.

“Glad you proved my point.” Richie muttered, arms folding as he sat back comfortably in his seat. The rest of the Council shot angry glares in the speaker’s direction, and the youngest angel sat back in his seat a bit more, his wings closing in around him a bit more.

Mike looked around at the others in attendance, his fingers still gently brushing Bill’s. He stood, telling the rest in attendance to leave immediately so that they could talk in private. The rest of the angels left quickly without another word, knowing that disobedience could mean banishment.

 

“Richie, what the hell was that?” Beverly hissed but was quickly hushed by Mike and Stan, who were both nestled next to the crumbling angel. After the shuffle of bodies was finally gone, a silence fell over the Great Hall, and the seven still sitting in attendance sat in the thick of the tension. The feeling had surrounded all of them as Bill sat with his head lowered in his throne, face hidden with his wings from the rest of his peers.

 

“Bill…” Stanley whispered from the Highest Angel’s right, his head close to the other’s ear.

Deep, royal blue wings slowly lowered, and a hand slid down Bill’s face to reveal his reddening eyes. He looked around the table, finding company and sympathy in five of the six. His blue eyes then fixed on Richie, and his facial expression shifted into something else. It wasn’t hatred; Richie knew when he was that, but whatever it was, the feeling pricked at Richie’s own heart, plucking at his insides and picking at him slowly.

Richie swallowed thickly, unable to understand what wheels were turning in Bill’s head.

“What is it?” Richie finally asked, unable to sit in the unbearable silence that seemed to suffocate him.

“It won’t work.” Bill said again, his voice firm. The tone made Richie’s wings bristle again, and his face turned into a scowl.

“You haven’t even heard them, Bill how could you--”

 

“I swear if you say that one more _fucking_ time!” Bill growled, raising up in his seat again as his wings started to spread. The two angels glowered at each other, their arguments having lead up to their pent-up feelings that were once frustration, now boiling over into pure wrath.

 

“Bill stop--” Beverly tried to reason from the other side, her hand gripping Richie’s wrist to try and keep him seated. But the two celestial beings had this a long time coming.

“If you want to live on Earth, then go.” Bill interjected, his voice soft as if he couldn’t quite understand how his vocal chords were able to create such noises.

Richie’s brow furrowed, and the rest of the angels turned to him in confusion.

“Bill, I don’t think that necessarily a sound idea-” Ben began, his fingers now stained with ink as he attempted to record the conversations that were being had among the Council.

“I do. You fucking _coward_ ,” Richie sneered at Bill, pulling his wrist from Beverly’s grip and standing up. His wings were raised and his eyes were lit with a fire no one had ever seen before.  “you know everything because you call yourself a creator but you know _nothing_.” Richie spat, stalking over to Bill.

The High Angel watched him, blue eyes narrowing and hand once again becoming curled into fists. Richie’s anger was spontaneous and difficult to read, and Bill, though a sliver of him knew better, was ready to take Richie hand-to-hand if needed.

But, the angel of mischief never needed his hands to win a battle of wit. He leaned in close to Bill, feeling the other angel’s hot, fearful breath tickle his own skin. Richie only scowled as he spoke.

 

“Soon they’ll call me your _God_.” He hissed before leaving the Great Hall, the sound of his jewelry leaving with him.

 

“Richie! Richie get back here!” Eddie called, before he and Beverly left as well, searching to see where Richie had gone.

As the sound of their exit still echoed through the hall, the four other angels still sat, the thickening tension still surrounding them. Ben was still writing down in mad, quick strokes, completely taken aback by what had just transpired.

“Bill, what have you done?” Mike asked, his brow knitted as he spoke. Usually, the Council was rational, sometimes some more than the rest, but he had never seen Richie be so outwardly defiant, or Bill becoming so pliant to his words. “You know this was a terrible idea, right?”

“I think it is.” The Highest Angel sat back, fingers drumming on his throne. The others were still in shock, trying to find the words to express their utter confusion.

“Bill, _no--_ no, no, no, you can’t just--” Stan was shaking his head, his hand holding Bill’s bicep in an attempt to bring him back to reality. The other angel just turned to him with a shrug.

“Who knows,” Bill turned back to the empty seat where Richie had been. “Maybe he is right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Stay tuned for the next fic: 'Salvation'


End file.
